


Hard Rule

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Professor AU, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't help but to misbehave in class. The Doctor takes it upon himself to discipline her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Rule

* _ crack* _

Rose jumps and bites her lip as the ruler whips across her backside.

“Four.”

The sting fades into heat that spreads through her, and she squirms against his knee. They aren’t even halfway through her punishment, and she’s already having trouble holding back her orgasm.

The edge of the ruler traces against her bum, and she starts. The fact that not an hour ago, he’d been using the ruler in class sent a thrill through her. Never had she ever thought she’d end up in a professor’s office, bent over his knee, nearly naked and begging for him to let her come, but that was before she’d met professor John Smith. He was her astronomy professor, and the single most attractive bloke she’d ever met.

“I said no moving, Rose,” he growls, drawing her back to the present. The hand in her hair tightens momentarily. She whimpers an apology and forces herself to go limp, her body draped over his lap obscenely. Her tiny skirt is flipped up, and her legs are spread slightly. Per his instructions, she’s not wearing knickers. He likes seeing her like this, completely at his mercy and dripping wet for him. She grips his leg as he shifts, increasing the pressure on her clit and drawing a sharp moan from her lips.

“Doctor,” she pants, desperate for release. She realizes her mistake immediately; she isn’t supposed to speak unless she’s counting out her spankings. He smacked her arse again, harder this time, and she cries out. 

“Five! Five!”

“Good girl.” His voice is tense, and she bites back a smirk. He’s nearly as wound up as she is. She knew this particular game always got him rock hard, and she was so, so looking forward to him fucking her against the wall.

She gritted her teeth as he finishes his punishment, the throbbing between her legs nearly reaching a crescendo as she counts.

“Six. Seven. Eight!”

He pauses, and she knows he can feel her tremble. The pressure against her clit is incredible, and she can feel a trickle of moisture making its way down her leg. She’s so close to coming, and he knows it.

The last two swats are exquisite in their agony. Her hips move of their own volition, rutting against his leg, and she’s babbling nearly incoherently.

“Thank you, Doctor,” she pants, and nearly rockets off his lap when she feels fingers probing at her core.

“You were very, very good for me, Rose.” Two fingers slide into her and she cries out. He works her expertly, finger fucking her as she grinds against him, chasing her orgasm desperately. 

“Doctor, please, let me come, please,” she begs, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Her arse is still burning from her punishment, and he’s stretching her deliciously. She imagines how he looks right now, jaw clenched and his blue eyes flinty. The mental image makes her shudder and she moans pathetically.

“Not yet, Rose,” he barks, and she nearly cries in frustration. “You don’t come until I tell you to come.”

He hauls her to her feet and holds her close, knowing that she’s bound to be unsteady on her feet. Before she can bemoan the loss of his fingers, his lips are on hers and he’s backing her against the wall of his office.

“Inside, please,” she pants against his mouth, scrabbling with the zip of his trousers and hitching a leg up over his hip. 

He obliges quickly and she buries her face in his neck to stop the scream. They set a punishing rhythm, and her sore arse slaps against the cold wall of his office as he fucks her. His hands are hard on her hips, and she knows that there will be bruises the next morning. He loves leaving marks on her (almost as much as she loves it).

“Rose, fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” he groans, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. He increases his pace, and she knows he’s close. 

“Come for me, my Doctor, please. You feel so good inside me,” she whispers, and he stutters against her, hips jerking. She presses kisses to his neck and jaw, a litany of encouragement on her lips. He tenses, his face a mask of pleasure, and she feels his cock pulsing inside her as he groans out his release. 

“Fuck, Rose,” he groans, pressing her against the wall as he empties himself inside her. She tightens her legs around his waist, keeping herself firmly anchored against him as he rides out the waves of his orgasm.

He kisses her languidly, seemingly unaware of the desperate state Rose was currently in. He shifts his body against her, and she whimpers pathetically. He smirks against her lips, pressing closer and nipping her lip.

“Poor Rose,” he murmurs, voice soothing. “I haven’t let you come yet, have I?” She shakes her head, chewing her lip, and he coos softly.

“You want to come, don’t you Rose?” He lets her down gently and sinks to his knees, dipping his head down to run his tongue around her clit. 

“Fuck!” she cries out, then slaps a hand over her mouth. Her eyes slam shut as the Doctor laps at her, driving her back to the edge in a matter of seconds. His fingers find her entrance again, teasing her, dipping in but not filling her in the way she’s desperate for. He chuckles against her, and her hips buck wildly.

“Come for me, Rose,” he commands, pushing his fingers inside her and curling them just so. 

She shatters around him, sobbing out her orgasm into her hand, knees buckling as the Doctor works her through her release. 

“Thank you, thank you,” she babbles, nearly blinded by the waves of pleasure as they crash around her. 

She sinks to the floor in front of the Doctor, completely spent, and the Doctor beams at her.

“Hello,” he grins, his commanding demeanor completely gone. He gathers her into his arms, and she nuzzles against him as they sprawl somewhat awkwardly against the floor of his office.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, cuddling closer to him, already drowsy.

“Are you going to tease me in class again?” he asks sharply, a hint of dominance in his tone. She shivers in anticipation; they both know she’s not done.

“Depends,” she says lightly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. “Gonna give me ten swats again, Doctor?”

  
He sits up, eyes hard. “Rose, next time it’s twenty.”


End file.
